OTP Podsumowanie II: Wielka ulga Sadie
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 12 Jingiel podsumowania. W ciągu piętnastu sekund zostały pokazane różne urywki najciekawszych momentów z Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki. ---- "I w tym momencie Leshawna biegnąc z piłką, wywróciła się. Dostała procą, a z krzaków wyszedł – Max. Amy: TYŚ TO ZROBIŁ??? Max: Tak. Nic jej nie będzie >:) Teraz twoja kolej :') Amy uniknęła strzału. Jednym susem rzuciła się na Max'''a, aby go obezwładnić. Zabrała też piłkę jako broń i nawalała go po każdych częściach ciała. '''Amy: OD LESHAWNY WARA GNOMIE!!! Duncan i Lightning są bardzo zadowoleni widząc Amy pastwiącą się nad tym karakanem. Leshawna ostatkiem sił podnosi kciuk do góry. U Jonesa też widoczny banan na twarzy, po chwili jednak prosi, aby przestała. Jones: Spoko... już >_> Patrzy się na całego zadrapanego Max'a." "'Amy i Anna Maria nadal szukają swoich broni. Amy dla pewności wzięła broń, jaką zauważyła. Anna Maria: Ktoś już wziął tę jagodową broń. Amy: To znaczy, że może na nas czyha… idźmy w prawo, to może będziemy dużo dalej od niego. Anna Maria: Dobra. Słucham się ciebie dlatego, że zupełnie nawet nie wiem, gdzie startowaliśmy xD" "Sadie: Rita Ora jest najfajniejsza. ;d" ---- Jen: Witamy wszystkich zgromadzonych w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki - podsumowanie! Devin: Jest to już drugie podsumowanie tego programu. Z tej strony Devin, uczestnik Wariackiego Wyścigu i Total Drama: World Trip. Jen: Wita was zwyciężczyni Total Drama: World Trip, czyli Jen! :D Oklaski. Devin: Jak widzicie, nie jesteśmy w tym zwyczajnym studio, gdzie Geoff i Bridgette prowadzili swoje podsumowania. Jen: Znajdujemy się na Bezludnej Wyspie, na renomowanej wyspie Pahkitew! Jak wiecie, Anna Maria ostatnio wygrała z Jo. Devin: Niestety jest jeden problem… Jo nadal grasuje na tej wyspie. Zaskoczenie. Jen: Żeby nie było tak pusto, zaprosiliśmy wam dobrze znane twarze z Totalnej Porażki: Szaleństw na Planie: Owen'''a, '''Lindsay, Noah, Alejandro, Katie, Omegę, Evę, Tyler'''a, '''Gwen i DJ’a! Eva: Ten show to syf! Kto mnie wpuścił tu w ogóle?! -.- Jen: Zostań :/ Eva przewraca oczami. Alejandro: Co my tu robimy tak właściwie? Jen: Jesteście gośćmi. A w sumie, trochę już wiecie na temat tego programu. Omega: Nieeee, nie wiemy. Oświeć nas pusta blogerko :) Devin chce uciszyć Omegę, jednak nie umie jej tego powiedzieć wprost. Żeby Jen się nie denerwowała, Devin tuli ją. Devin: Spokojnie, Jen. Jen stała się bardziej opanowana, Devin przeszedł do rzeczy. Devin: Dziś opowiemy wam trochę ciekawostek na temat niektórych postaci! DJ wybuchnął śmiechem. DJ: A co im chcesz powiedzieć? Omega: Możemy zacząć od tej ofiary losu. Dysponuję ciekawym materiałem. Noah: Tak ciekawym, jak fakt, że dałaś mi pieniądze, abym zrezygnował z programu? Każdy był zaskoczony. Jen: Pora wyjaśnić Szaleństwa na Planie! Więc sama znalazłam ukryte materiały. Nie tylko Noah je dostarczył, sama prowadząca ukazała nam nawet nieocenzurowaną wersję finału. DJ: Nie ma czegoś takiego ;) Jen zaczęła się śmiać. Jen: Chcesz się przekonać? Devin: Poza zawodnikami z innego sezonu zaprosimy też poległych z tego. Są to (w kolejności w jakiej przegrywali wyzwanie na powrót - Bridgette, Max, Jo i Sadie)! Jen: Jak wiemy z poprzedniego odcinka, Jo wróciła na wyspę i nikt nie może jej znaleźć. Wysłano za nią policję gończą za zabójstwo z zimną krwią. Bridgette też nie zobaczymy, ponieważ przebywa w szpitalu, aby mogła odzyskać pamięć. Max wprawdzie ma permanentny zakaz (Jo też go będzie miała jak ją złapią), ale zaprosimy go do podsumowania). Niechętne oklaski. Jen: Wolicie, abym zaprosiła Max'''a i '''Sadie czy najpierw pokażemy parę ciekawych materiałów? Lindsay: Ja mam parę materiałów. Wyjęła (skąd?) cegłę. Omega: Lindsay, to nie jest cegła. Lindsay: Nie? A co to jest? Omega rzuca cegłą w Lindsay. Jen: HEJ! Omega zmarszczyła brwi. Omega: Co? Przejmujesz się tą debilką? Jen: Zaraz cię wyrzucę z tego podsumowania! Lindsay: Au. Moja głowa… Otrząsa się. Lindsay: Hej, co tu robi ta cegła? Wyrzuca ją do kosza. Omega: Skąd wiesz, że to cegła? XDDD Lindsay: Ponieważ jest to materiał budowlany w kształcie prostopadłościanu uformowany z gliny, piasku, wapnia i cementu, który ma mocną wytrzymałość mechaniczną. Zazwyczaj pomarańczowy czy brązowy. Nie uczyli cię tego w szkole? xD Omega: No nie mów, że… Lindsay: Uwierz mi, że to efekt tymczasowej wiedzy. Według autopsji i praw biologii (której nie zdałam), uderzenie w głowę ciężkim przedmiotem może oznaczać nagły powrót pamięci. Devin: Obyś nie trafiła na obserwację, tak jak Izzy w trzecim sezonie :/ Lindsay: A czemu miałabym trafić? Usiadła i zaczęła rozmawiać z rękoma. “Szydercy” odetchnęli z ulgą. DJ: I dobrze, że jest głupia. Jen prezentuje mu ciekawe materiały, jeden z nich pochodził z 9 odcinka Planu i z 9 odcinka Trasy. Jen: Aż tak głupia chyba nie jest. Przypominam ci, że obrażając Lindsay, obrażasz tych mniej inteligentnych. Katie: A kto według ciebie jest mniej inteligentny? Devin: Pora na kolejny materiał wideo. Devin puszcza filmik z ujęciami Katie. “'Katie': Mamy klaskać, jak się zgadzamy czy się nie zgadzamy? ---- Katie: A pamiętasz, jak przez pomyłkę weszłaś do męskiej łazienki i całkiem cię zamurowało?! Sadie: Ooo, mamo! Nigdy tego nie zapomnę! Katie: Ja musiałam tam wejść i cię wyciągnąć. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam pisuar! ---- Katie: Wiesz, co jeszcze mnie przyprawia o dreszcze? Biegunka. Pamiętasz, jak miałaś mononukleozę i utknęłaś w łazience na całe dwie godziny? ---- Katie: Przepraszam, że powiedziałam, że twój płaski tyłek nie mieści się w autobusie! Sadie: Na serio to powiedziałaś? Katie: Nieee, tylko w myślach. ---- Katie: Chcesz powiedzieć, że Justin też się wypróżnia?” Materiał się skończył. Katie: To wy macie wszystko, co mówiliśmy? Omega: Nie mów, że na serio jesteś taka tępa :’) Katie dała jej z prawego sierpowego. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Katie: Nie będziesz obrażała mnie ani moich przyjaciół! Jen: To czas zaprosić naszego pierwszego gościa - MAX! Chłopak wychodzi na “scenkę”, jednak nikt mu nie bił braw. Max: Pokłońcie się przed prawdziwym złem! Eva: Zamknij mordę. Prowadzący wybuchnęli śmiechem. Max: Słuchaj mnie ty… Eva rzuca mikrofonem w Max'''a. Trafiła go tym przedmiotem w krocze. '''Eva: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, KUPO BEZNADZIEJNOŚCI! Każdy zaczyna bić oklaski. Jen: Dobrze, Max. Zadam ci kilka pytań. Max: Zło ma swój czas. Devin: A my mamy swoją cierpliwość… Eva: ...WIĘC ZAMKNIJ JADACZKĘ. Max zaczął się lękać przed Evą. Jen: Dobrze, więc może od początku. Co cię skłoniło do tego całego “zła”? Pamiętaj, że jesteś na Prawdzie albo… Ciężarówce z lodami. Słychać tę typową melodię ciężarówki z lodami. Lindsay: LODY! <33333 Ja chcę lody! <3 Jen: Spokojnie, Lindsay. Mogę ci je kupić po emisji tego odcinka :) Lindsay: IIII! Piszczy podekscytowana. Ściskała Tyler'''a, na którego widok znowu się zakochała. Odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę '''Alejandro i padła zadowolona. Przenosimy się na chwilę do podświadomości Lindsay. Dziewczyna leży w bikini na leżaku obok parasolki, popijając koktajl bananowy z kokosem i słomką. Tyler wachluje dziewczynę, a Alejandro pstryka jej zdjęcia. Z cudownego snu Lindsay budzi ją Owen. Owen: LINDSAY? CZY ŚNIĄ CI SIĘ CZEKOLADOWE PĄCZKI? :D Lindsay: Nie. Wstała i otrzepała się, przytuliła Alejandro i Tyler'''a. '''Lindsay: Zasługujecie na siebie! Obaj jesteście tacy boscy! <3 Jak się mogę na was gniewać? <3 Jen chrząka. Jen: Przepraszam, ale my tu mamy ważną rozmowę z gościem. Max cały czas złośliwie się śmieje, Jen przewraca oczami. Jen: Albo dobra, Brandon. Możesz skierować kamerę na Lindsay, Tyler'''a i '''Alejandro. To jest ciekawsze niż ten żałosny karakan. Jen i Devin odwracają się w stronę Lindsay, która opowiada, jak bardzo uwielbia pewien (znany wam dobrze, *chrząka*, ship…). Lindsay: A jakie u was są preferencje łóżkowe? Czy myśleliście o dorzuceniu… pewnej dziewczyny? :D Eva i Omega mają odruchy wymiotne. Owen zaczął się cieszyć. Owen: Lindsay, ty to będziesz miała branie! :D Lindsay: Meh… :/ Przytuliła go. Lindsay: Przykro mi, Omar. Izzy jest teraz z Lightningiem. Owen: Eee tam, nadal ją lubię i zawsze będę ją bardzo lubił. Lightning to niezwykły szczęściarz, że taką kobietę ma xD Omega: Albo zwykła łamaga… Katie: Musisz być zawsze taka złośliwa? -.- Omega: Tak. :’) Katie: A może tak naprawdę żal ci ściska, że Eva podmieniła głosy, abyś i ty wyleciała? A potem się okazało, że szanse na wygranie nagrody dla “pozornie biednej dziewczyny” są znikome? Omega zaczyna zgrzytać zębami. Katie: Prawda jest bolesna. Wiem, bo przeżyłam to na własnej skórze, ale liczę, że więcej tego nie będę musiała znosić. A na twoim miejscu, poszukałabym pracy. Noah: A ty jakąś sobie znalazłaś? xD Katie: Jak tam z Emmą? Tak się tylko z ciekawości pytam. Noah: Fajnie! Niedługo planujemy ślub! Na widowni pojawiły się oklaski. Jen: Jej, uwielbiam szczęśliwe zakończenia. Szkoda, że nie występujemy w komedii romantycznej. Przewraca zalotnie oczami, patrząc namiętnie na Devin'''a. Ten zaczął się lekko uśmiechać. '''Devin: Nie, proszę. Przepraszaj. Jen robi coraz seksowniejsze miny. Devin: Dobra, już ;u; Zaczęli się całować. Max: Dobra, mój rekord śmiechu pobity. Co chcecie o mnie wie… Ciężarówka z lodami spadła na niego. Każdy bije brawa. W końcu, każdy ma fioletowego ancymona w głębokim poważaniu. Jen przeszła do konkretów. Jen: Skoro porozmawialiśmy już z Max'''em, pora na przedstawienie jeszcze jednej wyeliminowanej zawodniczki. '''Omega: A ten specjalny materiał? Jen: Niech go zobaczy… Devin chrząka. Jen przeprosiła go. Devin: Mogę ją zapowiedzieć? Jen: Jasne. Nie spartol tego. Łyknęła okiem. Devin zaczął opowiadać następnego zawodnika. Devin: Celowała w Courtney jabłkami, jest najlepszą przyjaciółką tej, która zgubiła je w lesie oraz obie podkochiwały się w Alejandro oraz w Trencie… przed wami, Sadie!!! Sadie wyszła zadowolona. Katie wyskoczyła jak błyskawica z Loży Szyderców, aby uściskać swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Katie: Boże, Sadie! <3 Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! <3333 Sadie: Ja za tobą też! I za wami! :DDDD Macha do widowni rękoma. Lindsay i Alejandro ją serdecznie witają, Noah ma to gdzieś, Tyler też macha do Sadie. Sadie: Ile to ja mam wam do opowiadania. Jen: Wiemy. Proszę usiąść ;) Sadie usiadła spokojnie na miejscu. Obok nich widzą, jak Max próbuje się wygramolić z ciężarówkami z lodami, która go przygniotła. Sadie: Czy ta ciężarówka ma faktycznie lody? :P Jen: Może. Nie sprawdzałam jej od środka. Devin: Jen, nie mamy drugiej ciężarówki. Nad Sadie zwisała druga ciężarówka z lodami. Każdy wybałuszył oczy i wydał z siebie okrzyk szoku. Po chwili Jen “usunęła” ciężki przedmiot, a obok niej na pulpicie pojawił się pistolet z wodą. Jen: Muszę trzymać ten pistolet. Jak odpowiesz źle, dostaniesz tylko strumykiem wody. Sadie: Nieee, ja nie chcę dostać! :/ Jen: Mój kochany chłopak… Pogłaskała go po policzku. Jen: ...będzie zadawał tobie pytania. Wystarczy, abyś poprawnie na nie odpowiedziała. Sadie: Postaram się niczego nie zepsuć. Iiii! ^^ Przed Devin'''em pojawiły się kartki z pytaniami, jednak on wyrzucił je za siebie. '''Devin: Kogo wolisz? Katie czy Staci? Uuu, trochę pikantne pytania. Dasz radę odpowiedzieć? Sadie: Jasne. Odwraca się z piekielną miną do Sadie. Na tle pojawia się ognisko, Katie jest przerażona. Sadie zaczęła się śmiać. Sadie: Oczywiście żartowałam! Ognisko, razem z piekielnym motywem muzycznym znikają. Sadie: Bardzo lubię Staci, ale to Katie będzie moją przyjaciółką, aż do grobowej deski! :D Omega: A nie pomyślałyście o tym, aby zostać lesbijkami? :’)))))) Jen wkurzona naciska zapadnię. Omega wpada do niej. Omega: ZA CO?! Jen: Dzięki za płytę :v. Przyda nam się. A teraz, wybacz Sadie. Lekko się zarumieniła. Sadie: Nic się nie stało :D Wstała. Sadie: Cieszy mnie nawet fakt, że odpadłam z tego programu! Jen czuła, że pocisk za chwilę wystrzeli. Nawet Sadie usiadła bez entuzjazmu na swoje miejsce, jednak… żadnego strumienia wody. Sadie: Tak, polubiłam Staci. Jest w porządku, nie wiem dlaczego nikt jej na początku nie lubił. Spokojna, miła, wrażliwa. Przeszła ogromną metamorfozę w swoim charakterze. Devin: Może na temat Staci nam wystarczy. Powiedz, co sądzisz o nagłej zmianie charakteru Harolda? Sadie: Jakiej zmianie charakteru? Wiesz, że nie oglądałam jeszcze dokładnie momentu swojej eliminacji? Devin: No, to może cię naprostuję. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Devin : Kurczę, nie lubię uprzykrzać ludziom życia… ._. Odchrząknął i powtórzył swoje pytanie. Devin: Czy nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że Harold naprowadził cię umyślnie do twojej eliminacji? Sadie: Hej. Sama chciałam zrezygnować. Brakowało mi Katie i starych dobrych znajomych. Najbardziej z programu będzie mi brakować Bridgette. Dziewczyna powinna wygrać, a spadła tylko z dachu. Bidulka. Oby wyzdrowiała :( Devin: Nie wydaje ci się, że Harold zrobił tego specjalnie? Wiesz, nie do końca musisz to wiedzieć, ale mogłabyś się tego domyślić. Sadie: Co mógłby zrobić specjalnie? Mówisz o Bridgette, która spadła z dachu? Harold ją pewnie niechcący popchnął. Wypadki się zdarzają przy ludziach. Devin: Wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie. Poprosił o włączenie nagrania. Trzymał płytę i zawahał się przez chwilę czy aby jednak tego nie pokazywać. Do jego próby wtrąciła się Jen. Jen: Wygląda na to, że jednak musimy. Ci uczestnicy, którzy nie występują, nie oglądają podsumowań. Mogą dopiero, aż nie trafią do tego miejsca. Devin: Masz rację. Devin jednak zdecydował się na puszczenie nagrania. Przed oczami pojawił im się Harold w Pokoju Zwierzeń. “Harold: Ta głupia krowa Bridgette myśli, że jest taka super!!!! >:( Jest w rzeczywistości najnudniejszą kretynką, która wolała się migdalić z Alejandro na świecie i zdradzać swojego chłopaka!” Każdy otworzył szeroko buzię ze zdziwienia. “Harold: Wiecie, co ta suka…” Eva: DOKOP JEJ, HAROLD! Świerszcz. “Harold: ...sobie myśli? Jest taka niby troskliwa, kochana, opiekuńcza - a co powie na temat Blaineley? I jakim cudem ona przyjaźni się z Courtney? Dziwki obie warte siebie! Tak samo po…”! Devin wyłącza nagranie. Sadie: Dlatego on ją zepchnął? O__O. Nic o tym nie wiedziałam, przysięgam! Devin: Wiemy! Ale po to trafiłaś tutaj, aby się o tym dowiedzieć. Sadie: Szkoda mi trochę teraz. Mogliśmy najpierw wyrzucić Harolda, potem mogłam zrezygnować. W ogóle nie byłoby takiej rzeczy, która by spowodowała, abym chciała ten milion. Wiecie? Mam lepsze zajęcia. Na przykład mogę wreszcie opiekować się dziećmi! Pokazała telefon Jen, na którym był przedstawiony film, w którym Sadie opiekuje się całą grupą przedszkolną, a one są zadowolone i rozbawione. Sadie: Nie ma nic lepszego, niż uśmiech małych kruszynek! :) Devin nacisnął zapadnię. Omega wpadła do niej jeszcze raz. Jen: Chętnie uchylę wam więcej ciekawych tajemnic. Może coś o DJ’u i Katie? ;) Katie: Ja tam nic nie mam do ukrycia. Jen: Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie masz nic do ukrycia. Ale może jednak? Zapadnia powraca na swoje miejsce, a wraz z nią - Omega. Jen: Nie lubię chamideł. Omega, DJ, powiecie coś Katie? DJ: Ugh… Głupio się uśmiecha. DJ: Sorry lala, ale zrywam z tobą :) Szok, poza Jen i Devin'''em, który się trochę zmartwił. '''Katie: Ale… z… z… zzz… ze mną? T__T DJ: Kocham Omegę! Jeszcze większy szok. Jen: O Boże, ale wielki mi szok. Jest z nią? xD Puściła nagranie, w którym DJ i Omega namiętnie się całowali. Katie zrzuciła go z trybun. Katie: NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, ROZUMIESZ?! JAK MOGŁEŚ MI COŚ TAK PODŁEGO ZROBIĆ?! Uciekła z płaczem, Sadie za nią, tak samo jak Jen. Devin: Nooo… mamy małe problemy techniczne? Dziwne oklaski. Devin: Jak wszyscy wiecie, dziewiątka zawodników nadal bierze udział w grze. Zbliżają się do połowy, a pewnie wiele z nich jeszcze powitamy w podsumowaniu. Więc chciałbym tak w rozpoznaniu zrobić mały quiz personalny. Przedstawił wszystkim kartkę, podobną do kart wyborczych. Na kartce były przedstawione imiona, tak jak i obrazki wszystkich zawodników, którzy jeszcze brali udział w grze. Przed pulpitami Loży znalazły się długopisy, którymi mogli zaznaczać swoje wybory. Devin: Zaznaczcie trzy osoby, które waszym zdaniem mają największe szanse na to, aby znaleźć się w finałowej trójce tego programu! Wręczył każdemu po karcie. Jedni zaznaczyli bez problemu, drudzy napotkali na drodze różne przeszkody, aby dać trzy głupie X-xy. Lindsay: Ale ja nie znam żadnego z tych zawodników. Zaraz, znam tylko Leshawnę i Izzy! Te są dopiero spoko, zwłaszcza gdy dwie dowaliły Heather, a może to była tylko Leshawna? xD Omega: CHOLERA. JA TU NOWA JESTEM. Jen wróciła razem z Katie i Sadie. Jen: Obie chyba możecie zagłosować na karcie. Katie i Sadie usiadły obok Lindsay. Katie: Jak mógł mi to zrobić? Oddałabym za niego życie ;( Sadie: Współczuję ci. A on niby taki milutki. Omega i DJ całowali się w najlepsze. Katie: Jen… Jen przyszła do niej z guzikiem zapadni. Katie: Mogę? Wzięła ten guzik i nacisnęła go. Katie: Miłego spędzania czasu ze sobą, gołąbki! ._. Powróciła do płakania. Była załamana, że DJ jej tego nie powiedział i zdradzał ją. Noah był ostatnią osobą, która oddała głosy. Devin zaczął je czytać. Jen: My również oddaliśmy swoje głosy! Devin: Będę czytał od najgorszego wyniku oczywiście. Mamy trzy osoby, które uzyskały najgorszy wynik - dostały trzy głosy. Są to… … … … … … Harold… … … … … … Cameron i… … … … … … Duncan. Katie: Okej? Devin: Lightning zajął “szóste” miejsce z 4 głosami. Dziewczyny mocno tu dominują. Dziewczyny przybijają piątki między siebie. Devin: Z 5 głosami uplasowała się Amy, akurat na miejscu piątym. Owacje. Devin: Waszymi 6 głosami ex aequo są Izzy i Staci! Wielkie brawa. Devin: Została nam dwójka - Geoff i Leshawna. Osiem do siedmiu - według was największe szanse ma… Leshawna! Wszyscy biją brawa. Devin: To właśnie Leshawna dostanie specjalną nagrodę dla swojej drużyny w wyzwaniu. ;) Kolejne dawki oklasków. Devin: Powoli nam czas się kończy. Jednak przypomnijmy sobie najciekawsze fragmenty za pomocą… Devin & Jen: TO MUSIAŁO ZABOLEĆ! Wiwaty. Devin: Ponieważ nikt tego nie puścił na początku, my pokażemy wam najciekawsze fragmenty! Odcinek 1: "Bridgette: Nie ma jej jeszcze. Również Geoff'''a nie widzę :/ Jo: Sprawdź, czy go nie ma w domu. '''Leshawna: Wypad!!! Leshawna zrzuca Jo z platformy do wody. Jo: O nie, baleronie! Pożałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś!" Odcinek 2: "Jo: Tego palca to se możesz w dupę wsadzić, wielorybie. Leshawna przestąpiła próg schodów. Leshawna: CHODŹ NA SOLO, DRESIE! Amy i Anna Maria zadowolone obserwują bijatykę, Leshawna wychodzi z lekkim drapnięciem, a ona nabiła Jo limo, a policzek zrobił się jej gruby i fioletowy." Odcinek 3: "Wszyscy ruszyli, oczywiście jedni szybciej, a drudzy wolniej. Już na początku każdy na swój sposób próbuje pokonać trasę jak najszybciej. Jo zepchnęła przez przypadek Geoff'''a i wleciał na minę. '''Leshawna: Gratuluję! Sabotujesz własny zespół! Jo: Wcale nie... on był przede mną. Leshawna: Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to jest gra zespołowa. Radzę ci przestać sabo... Jo spycha Leshawnę, Anna Maria spycha Jo do przepaści. Anna Maria: Sayonara babochłopie :)" Odcinek 4: "Meredith: Nie ma mowy, aby ten babochłop... Jo kopnęła go w kostkę. Jo: Szacunku do ludzi. Leshawna: A czego ty oczekujesz od niego, jak sama nie masz szacunku do nikogo!!!" Odcinek 5: "Bridgette: Harold, może powinniśmy dosypać? Harold potknął się. Efektem pinballa jednak zsunął przez przypadek Bridgette. Ta zsunęła się ze stromego dachu i upadła... na bark i nogę." Każdy zaczyna buczeć, widząc ten moment. Devin: Wybaczcie mi najmocniej :/ Jen: Trochę zabrnęliśmy za daleko. Omega: I dobrze. Jen przewraca oczami i jeszcze raz naciska zapadnię. Jen: Nara na wieki. Ukłon. Jen: Wygląda na to, że czas antenowy nam się powoli już kończy. Devin: Czekajcie na kolejne przygody waszych ulubionych bohaterów! Jen: Chcecie zobaczyć, kto odpadnie następny i straci szansę na milion? Devin: Zawiążą się nowe więzie? Jen & Devin: Tego nie przegapcie w następnym… ODKUPIENIU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! Zaczęli się całować. Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki